Jealous Natasha
by Sportsfan64
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is a lot of things. However she's proud of the fact that she's not what you would call a girly girl and she would never get and act jealous over a guy. When the new agent flirts with a certain super-soldier however, jealousy rears its ugly head and not even the Black Widow is immune to it. Romanogers one -shot.


Natasha Romanoff is a lot of things; she's one of the world's best spies, she's a former assassin for the KGB, former/current Shield Agent, and she's also a part of the earth's mightiest heroes the Avengers. In other words she prides herself in not being what people would call a girly girl, but she could play the part if she had to because part of her job is to be whatever people wanted her to be. The spy didn't try to delude herself; she knew she's attractive, she knew people and more specifically members of the male population found her incredibly attractive and irresistible, and that's why she tends to use her sex appeal and charm in order to extract information to complete a mission. She's called the Black Widow for a reason; she controlled men and marks them for seduction, would lure and trap men in her web and like the infamous spider; she would have her way with them and it usually doesn't end well for the person who gets caught in her web. However being a master seductress and the epitome of sex appeal is not her only strength. She's also fluent in over 5 different languages and she can hack into security files. Another skill the spy has is that she's a brilliant tactician and is trained on several different forms of martial arts. Contrary to popular belief, the red head has emotions but thanks to her training from the Red Room she has learned to hide it well and suppress it from her colleagues and the world in general that she is mistaken for a bitch, but the spy couldn't care less of what they think; as long as she does her job and her friends know who really is and what she's really about under the Black Widow mask that's all that matters to her. Friends, yes she had friends albeit only a few and she can literally count in her hands how many she has, the spy prefers it that way because then she won't get hurt as much. The Avengers are the only people that Natasha considers her friends and family and for her that's enough. Sure they're as a dysfunctional of a family as a family can be but in the end they all had each other's backs and Natasha wouldn't trade them for anything and she knows they share the same sentiment.

Slipping out of her trance and musings, the spy heads to the new Avengers headquarters in order to help train the new recruits of Shield. However the sight that she sees in front of her catches her off guard.

She sees a pretty blonde agent, blue eyes and tied her haired on a ponytail wearing a white jacket, purple top, and black boots and flirting with Steve Rogers. However that's not what surprises her, what did was how at ease the captain was with the agent and from her vantage point not only did he welcome the flirting, he seems to be enjoying it and the thought of it made the spy angry. Who did that agent think she is, flirting with her soldier _her soldier?_ Where the hell did that come from? Steve's not her soldier; they're just friends and he's her partner and her best friend, he could date and flirt with whoever he wanted. She just wants to make sure this lady is the right gal for her best friend and that she's not planning to date Steve just because he's Captain America; at least that's what Natasha tells herself. It's not because she has a crush on him. Black Widow doesn't do crushes. She's certainly not in love with him because after all _love is for children_.

"I bet that bothers you huh?" a voice behind asks. She jumps and pulls out her gun ready to fire but was relieved to see it was just Maria Hill with hands on her hips and an amused smile on her face

"What the hell are you talking about Maria?"

"Don't bother denying it you know what I mean, you're jealous." Natasha frowns and crosses her arms and denies it.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just making sure that bitch isn't trying to take advantage of my best friend."

"Sure that's what they all say. I guess you don't need to know her name"

"You know her name. What is it?"

"I thought you didn't have a crush on him. You shouldn't care"

"I don't do crushes. Love is for children."

Maria snorts "More like you're denying your true feelings, but since you're just looking out for your best friend as you so eloquently put it, her name is Gwen Stacy" before walking out

Natasha nods "Thank you" and Maria turns around and sends a wink while mouthing _Go get him_. The spy rolls her eye and turns around and sees the blonde agent making Steve laugh while playing with her hair, and giving Steve a kiss on the cheek, further angering the spy. _Screw love is for children and screw hiding emotions_ ; _Steve's mine_ deciding she has seen enough the red headed beauty walks over to the two with fire and determination in her narrowed eyes, surrounding agents part like the red sea as she walks out of fear and respect for the black widow.

"Steve, I see you made a friend" startled Steve and Gwen turn around and see Natasha with her arms crossed and folded.

"Oh yeah where's my manners, Nat this is Gwen. Gwen this is Nat" Steve said gesturing with his hands and the two agents give each other a smile even though Nat's is more forced.

"Hi agent Gwen. Nice to meet you, I'm sorry for interrupting you two but I need to talk to the captain for a minute" Natasha doesn't give the blonde a chance to protest before she takes Steve by the arm and loops hers through his, leading him to a corner.

"What are you doing Rogers" asks Nat with a frown on her face

"Nothing, just talking to agent Gwen"

"Oh yeah? From where I was standing she looked like she's flirting with you and you seem to be enjoying it."

"We were just talking Tasha I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes Nat, I promise"

"Good. I was starting to think you would forget about me."

"I will never forget about you firecracker. You're my best friend and are my favorite person on the planet, no girl; especially one I just met will change that." Steve answers with sincerity but then frowns when he sees tears in her eyes

"What's really bothering you Nat?"

"Nothing's bothering me, I'm fine."

"You're lying Nat, I can tell so spill."

Natasha frowns and almost angrily wipes the tears in her eyes. God, she hasn't cried for real in years and almost angrily replies

"Fine! You want to know what's bothering me!? I'm bothered by the fact that Gwen chick was flirting with you and that you seem to be enjoying it! I'm bothered by the fact that I'm acting like a pathetic school girl! I'm bothered by the fact that I'm crying because of a guy! But most of all I'm bothered by the fact that I have a crush on you!" she blurts out while crying and storms out, however before she can go far, a pair of strong arms wrap around her, she doesn't have to turn around to know who it is.

"Let go of me Rogers. Now!"

"No!"

"Let go of me before I make you" she threatens with the coldest voice she can muster. However this has no effect on the soldier and he turns the spy around

"You have a crush on me?"

"Don't make me say it again"

" You have no idea how long I wanted to hear that" before she can respond the soldier kisses her passionately and she tried to push him off but it seems like her arms have a mind of their own because the next thing she knows she's kissing him back just as passionately. They both pull away each feeling breathless from the kiss

"Я тебя люблю."

"Я тоже тебя люблю." The spy gasps and turns her head but before she can asks Steve gives her a loving smile before he answers her unanswered question. "I learned a bit of Russian from my time in the war."

Out in the corner of the room, the deputy director of Shield smiles and says to herself "Damn I'm good"

 **A/N I had fun writing this once again. Hope you all enjoy and if you have a request just Pm me I'll try my best to make it happen. Once again constructive criticism is welcome. Please leave a review and I hope I wasn't too OOC. Jealous Natasha is always my favorite. Hope you can all understand this and follow it.**

 **Translation Я тебя люблю – I love you**

 **Я тоже тебя люблю- I love you too**


End file.
